The Jewelry Box
by wittywordsandpotions
Summary: A little drabble of fem!Harry going through her parent's vault and discovering something special there while searching for photos and memories. It's a bit angsty and quite sweet. Enjoy!


**So this is quite a silly little drabble, that I doubt anyone will read, but if you do let me know what you think. I just thought it would be cool if Lily left something behind for her daughter. Something that the goblins safe kept for 16 years. A jewelry box, that has something special inside. Read and Review please! ~AmaryllisPotter**

Amy had been going through her parent's vault after the war. She had found out from the goblins that the Potter family was quite rich and carried quite the reputation in the Wizarding World. She owned stocks in almost every wizarding business and had 7 seats in Wizengamot to use as she pleased. Now she was looking through her parent's items that had been held in her family vault waiting for her to come for them. She found a toy broom that matched the broom she had been riding in the photo of her and her parents. She had found her parents wands, and a photo album filled with pictures of her family her grandparents, her parents, Remus, Sirius and the Longbottoms. Some were muggle, and some were magical. Yet each one was precious and would be cherished.

Then something caught Amy's eye. It was a silver, old-fashioned and slightly tarnished jewelry were flowers and vines running up the sides, and each flower was made of precious was very beautiful. She opened the lid and looked inside. A tinkling melody played out as a little figurine of James and Lily Potter, her _parents_ , she realized danced magically. She smiled and blinked back tears, brushing some of her claret hair back from her eyes. "It's amazing what magic can do…." she thought. She began to dance around dreamily to the beautiful music and imagined putting her arms around her family again, hugging them, talking to them, just being with them. It made her smile waterily, and murmur to herself, "I may miss my family, but I'm becoming a sap! Snap out of it Potter!"

Then she caught her breath as she noticed a letter inside the beautiful jewelry box. The parchment was old, folded over many times with worn crease lines, as if the author had spent many an hour worrying over what to write. She picked up the letter as if it were the precious thing in the world unfolded it and began to read. It read

 _My dear Amy,_

 _If you are reading this letter it means James and I have perished, killed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. We may only hope that you have survived and lived on, a long happy life with no fear of tyranny through Voldemort's wishes. We are in hiding now, for we know he is targeting you. Why, we know not. But I know James and I will protect to our dying breath._

Here Amy paused and reread the words and tears began to sprinkle the parchment. "Protect you to our dying breath'" she whispered and immediately burst into sobs. After a few minutes of crying, Amy wiped away her tears and snot and continued to read.

 _To ensure this, I have looked up rituals, in case poor Wormtail gives the secret up through torture or worse. And I was lucky if Voldemort does by chance discover where we are hidden, and we cannot get away, I have found a ritual that shall protect you and ensure that while James and I may die,_ you _will live on. All I must do is die for you, willingly sacrifice myself. And I know I would do this a thousand times over._

This line made Amy's heart ache. She missed her parents and all she desired was to be able to throw her arms around them and really get to know them.

 _If this does happen, you shall live with Sirius and Remus, they shall take care of you and tell you all about us so you may know us, and understand why we had to leave you._

Here Amy smiled bitterly and whispered, "That's not exactly what happened Mum, Dumbledore meddled," and continued reading.

 _I want you to understand that you are loved, so loved Amaryllis, and nothing could ever make me stop loving you, not even if you became a death eater yourself. You have a great destiny, for you are a Potter, and Potters do great things in life. Your father is an Auror and lives on the frontlines of the Wizarding World. Your Grandfather Charlus Potter used his influence in the Wizengamot to pass laws to aid the werewolves and other magical "creatures" like the centaurs, giants, and veela. A Potter influences the world Amy, and so shall you. I know it. Now I must put you to bed. I love you more than anything in the world Amy don't you forget it._

 _Love,_

 _Mum_

Amy voraciously reread the words " _I love you more than anything in the world"_ and smiled softly, whispering, "So do I Mum, so do I." Then Amy stood up brushing away tears and wiping away snot. She pulled back her hair into a messy bun, and reverently placing the letter into her pocket. Then Amy resumed cleaning.

Amy found out later that the jewelry box she had brought home had been a wedding gift to her mother from her father. She kept and cherished that box with the letter so lovingly kept in it along with her jewelry, and when she married Fred and their children were born Lily Luna, James Sirius, Calypso Minerva, and Remus Fred she told them all the story of the jewelry box, of the wars, and her parents ultimate sacrifice. And when Lily, the only child to inherit her grandmother's features and personality received the jewelry box on her wedding day, she burst into tears and pulled her mother into a hug thanking her profusely. When Lily's children were born twins named Azalea and Charles, Lily told them the stories of the war, their great-grandparents sacrifice and of the letter that their "Grandmama" found in a Gringotts vault when she seventeen. And so the jewelry box was passed down through the family over the years, and each child was told the story of Voldemort's reign, the sacrifice that Lily and James Potter made for their daughter Amaryllis and of the letter that is still kept in the jewelry box today.

 **So there it is. My silly little drabble that just popped into my head. I hope you enjoyed it! Lots of love! ~AmaryllisPotter**


End file.
